Talk:South Dakota
I see that SD is the only state in the Union for which we don't have an article. We could make one that says "For South Dakota in TL-191, see Dakota." We'd be doing it just for the sake of having a complete set, but when we're this close that's not a goal to be despised. SD might get an article in its own right in the supervolcano book, but that we won't be seeing for quite some time. Turtle Fan 04:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :The only other thing would be that Yeager and the Chicago Lab would have passed through SD (they went through ND and then stopped in WY) on the way to Denver. They don't seem to have done anything interesting there, though. TR 06:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess they could have swung out through Montana instead, couldn't they have? :::Could have. New Salem is closer to SD than to MT, however. And Chugwater is in the SE corner of WY. As the Race wasn't actively blowing up those parts of the country, they probably followed as straight line as possible. TR 17:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::True, it would be more direct. It's a fair guess, at any rate, especially considering that we have pretty good reasons for needing to justify having this article. Turtle Fan 18:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::"Essential to the war effort" is a tough sell; we'd be pretty fucked if that's what it all came down to. Turtle Fan 15:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Not sure I understand your point. TR 17:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::It seems like we're overstating its importance. While the Manhattan Project was--presumably--in the state, it was essential to the war effort that their whereabouts be concealed from Lizard intelligence. Other than that--the fact that it doesn't even get mentioned makes me wonder just how essential it really could have been. I mean, it's really just miles and miles of miles and miles, isn't it? It's pretty good farm country, but I don't see the US Army starving but for SD's food production. Turtle Fan 18:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair enough. TR 17:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) South Dakota in "Joe Steele" The story doesn't address which way South Dakota voted in 1940. (The only reference to a Dakota is North Dakota's status as one of the stand-ins for Siberia). The only comment about the election is that Steele wins bigger in 1940 than he did 1936. Since Landon carried Vermont and Maine only in the story (and in OTL), for Willkie to do worse, he can only carry one state at most. TR (talk) 21:46, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :It stated on the Vermont article that Vermont voted for Wendell Willkie in the 1940 election (like OTL), which had three electoral votes. So that means that Willkie carried at least three electoral votes in the election. -- 20:05, February 22, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian ::Looks like some anonymous poster inserted incorrect information. The story doesn't say which way Vermont went in 1940, either. I've edited the Vermont article to reflect that. TR (talk) 23:39, February 22, 2015 (UTC)